Restaurants in general, and in particular quick service restaurants, can operate multiple shifts per day and require substantial staffing and management. Indeed, it is now common for a quick service restaurant to be open 24 hours a day, necessitating three 8-hour shifts or four 6-hour shifts per day, for example.
In addition, typical quick service restaurants offer menus that typically change substantially from breakfast and lunch and/or dinner, increasing the complexity of a restaurant's operation. In addition, it is important for quick service restaurants to use uniform procedures and operations to help ensure uniform, high quality food to maximize customer satisfaction.
Another important aspect in the operation of restaurants and especially quick service restaurants is efficient service. Consequently, it is important that service times be minimized and to the extent possible be uniformly fast throughout the day.
Typically, a quick service restaurant employs various personnel including crew members that are responsible for performing activities such as equipment operation, food preparation, interfacing with customers which typically includes taking orders, obtaining payment and order delivery to customers. Typically, a shift manager or other supervisory personnel will be employed during a particular shift to ensure that the quick service restaurant is operating efficiently.
A need exists for a restaurant management system and method that can be used by, for example, a shift manager or other supervisory and executive personnel to improve the quality, service and efficiency of restaurant operations.